Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Blackfire (W) ~ For Approval I was dying to do something. X3 Comments/Improvements?Silverstar 15:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded! I don't see any changes. :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it didn't reload.....I usually say overwrite, and it doesn't...Which part needs to be blurred?Silverstar 15:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The chest and legs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The right one's not reuploading! DXSilverstar 15:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, it'll reupload the right one in a bit! :)Silverstar 16:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The shading seems a little... Meh. Could you blur it maybe? (Lolz if It hasn't reuploaded, nvm) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if it's just my screen, but the ear farthest from us could use a little shading on the pink. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 16:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think the lineart by the limbs and chest got smudged a little. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I had to save it as jpg, it wouldn't let me save it as png. :(Silverstar 17:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Please comment, or give approval. Silverstar 00:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon (W) ~ For Approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The ear pink seems a little too neon... Change it if you think it is. Btw, I really really love it! Prickle! 00:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Should this be approved? I think so :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I suggesy approval. Prickle! 22:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle (Q) ~For approval Likey? Comments? Suggestions? Prickle! 00:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I could see a couple white pixels near the hind leg. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :D Prickle! 00:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I still see them, and make the background transparent :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the dots won't go away. I filled 'em in and it shows up just fine on Pixlr and the document but for some reason it's not showing up here >.< What can I do to fix it? Prickle! 01:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It probably won't show until you wait a while. It's a lag, I guess. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 02:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the file would need to be deleted and then reuploaded. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You need to color the nose in pink. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon (W) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved.Silverstar 00:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario (W) ~ For Approval Comments? Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The only problem is that he needs a page to put his charart on... Other than that, looks great! Did you add shading to the front leg farthest away from us? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pink the nose?Silverstar 17:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Long-haired Queen Blank ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Please comment. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! :)Silverstar 22:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Aww! It's so adorable! Wow, you are seriously skilled. :D SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved. (Anyone else agree?)Silverstar 00:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks ~ For approval Personally, I don't like these very much. Comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The back foot looks a little... Weird. owo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's my first time drawing a cat in this postition :S I'll fix it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. That's the best I could do...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... The ears look at little odd... And it looks like he hasn't eaten in moons xD Otherwise, it's perfect! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cats look thinner when they are all streached out while jumping. I'll fix it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) On the rear leg (Its facing us) the two is too big.Silverstar 17:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, the what? Two? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) TOE, Sorry. XDSilverstar 17:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Rogue Kit ~ For approval To tell you the truth, that pic wasn't even planned to be a cat... I think I was sketching some sort of fruit last night and it turned into this. (No, the fruit didn't look like a cat. It was like, a deformed strawberry or something...) xD I'm paralyzed with cuteness. I can't think of anything that would be wrong with it... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Whoa *dies of cuteness* SO...*gasps* CUTE! *dies again* SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) One prob.......she doesn't have rear legs. XDSilverstar 00:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Leader Blanks ~ For Approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! I'd make the muzzle a bit bigger, though. Maybe you should extend the back paws a bit longer, so you are able to see the hind paws? I don't know. Otherwise it looks purr-fect!!! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D But how do I make the muzzle bigger? Like, longer? But I don't want them to look like dogs if the muzzle is too long. And I kind of wanted to tail to cover the hind paws...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I meant like make the nose and mouth bigger :D SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K, it's just a small nose and mouth make cartoon animals cute looking :) I'll change it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I changed it :) It will take a while to show, though :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! I approve 100% (That is if my opinion counts xD) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The other rear leg should be slightly visible behind the other rear leg..Silverstar 17:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Long Haired Med. Cat Blanks ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I think u should make him a bit chubbier. ^.^Silverstar 00:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon (Q) ~ For Approval: Comments?Silverstar 00:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC)